


The Soccer Star

by doyoungsbaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Feedism, Fluff, JOHNNY SUH - Freeform, JohnDo, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, denial weight gain, feede, feeder, feederism, kim doyoung - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungsbaby/pseuds/doyoungsbaby
Summary: Johnny gains weight from finding comfort in food since he can’t play soccer anymore.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The Soccer Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hii sorry the summary was very vague but I hope you enjoy it. I worked over a month on this and plz vote and comment on it. :)

Johnny loved playing soccer, it was his everything. He would practice countless hours on the field to better himself. He constantly thought of ways he could improve himself off the field too. He was so excited when all his hard work payed off and got accepted into Stanford to play.

He was so excited till the accident happened. That day changed his life forever. He’ll never be the same since then.

But if he never had his accident, he would’ve never met his husband Doyoung. Doyoung became his at home nursing aid while Johnny recovers. He spent much time getting to know Doyoung and they eventually started dating when Johnny was all better.

Now two years after they met, the married couple lives together in Johnny’s hometown of Chicago, Illinois.

“Doyoungie, I need to loose weight,” Johnny sighs as he pokes his soft midsection.  
“Ok you do you, I’ll support you no matter what,” Doyoung smiles as he walks behind the younger boy and wraps his arms around his waist.

Doyoung’s hands barley wrap around the olders plush stomach.

Since Johnny’s accident, he’s gained a little weight. To be honest, a little is an understatement. Johnny is full blown chubby. He was so sad after his accident, he turned to food to help him feel better. And since he was bed ridden, the weight piled on fast. He gained over 56 pounds in 5 months. Johnny felt so disgusted in himself, he needed to loose the weight. He wanted to get back to his lean soccer player body even if he couldn’t play anymore.

But on the other hand, Johnny loves his new soft body. He likes his newly formed double chin and how his curves complimented his tall figure. He loves how his ass and thighs fill out his jeans and how they jiggle when he pulls up his pants. He likes how he’s able to eat without having to count his calories or being able to eat so much more than he could ever imagine. Johnny also loved the feeling of being stuffed to the brim, he loves how his stomach pokes out of his frame and makes it look like he’s 7 months pregnant, it felt euphoric. He also love how Doyoung gave him the most gentle belly rubs after he gorged himself. His belly rubs always lured Johnny into a deep food coma sleep.

“Am I fat?”  
“No! Why would you ever think that,” Doyoung exclaims.  
“I just...” Johnny’s voice trails off as he sniffles a bit,” I just see the looks and hear the whispers of others when we go out. And then that makes me question why you are with a guy like me.”

Doyoung pulls him close to him and kisses his forehead,” never question my love for you. I don’t care what others think. I love you no matter what other people say.”  
“But wouldn’t you like me better skinny like how you met me,” Johnny cries.

Doyoung turns him around and begins to wipe his tears.

“Never, you look beautiful no matter what,” Doyoung smiles.

Johnny sighs,” you really mean it?”

Doyoung shakes his head yes,” of course, I’ll never lie.”

Johnny smiles with relief as Doyoung peppers his face with kisses.

~•~

“How did I gain five pounds?” Johnny exclaims.

He steps off the scale and sighs.

Johnny has been dieting and working out for the past month and he feels like he’s just going backwards. He sulks into the bedroom and Doyoung looks up at him.

“Any progress?”  
Johnny plops down on the bed and begins to tear up,” no... I gained weight.”

Johnny breaks down and Doyoung walks over to comfort him.  
“Hey it’s ok! You tried your best,” he coos.

Johnny knew why he gained weight. After a good workout at the gym, Johnny would treat himself to a milkshake at his favorite fast food restaurant. It was only supposed to be a one time thing but it soon turned into an everyday thing. He began ordering whole meals with the milkshakes and eventually gave up on the gym all together.

Doyoung rubs his spouse’s back,” why not to help you feel better, we go to your favorite burger place tonight?”  
“But I just gained five pounds,” Johnny sniffs.  
“Let’s just call it a cheat day, between you and me,” Doyoung winks.

“No, I’m going to get back onto my regimen with not cheat days,” Johnny says determined.  
“Oh ok,” Doyoung breathes out with a bit of sadness.

Doyoung loves Johnny’s plush body. He loved how his stomach pressed against his when they cuddled. He loved how it jiggles when he laugh or how during sex he got to run his hands up and down his plush curves.

“So I’ll have no cheat days, workout 6 days a week instead of 5, and I’ll eat healthy,” Johnny mumbles to himself.  
“Johnny if you’re losing weight for me, you don’t need you. I love you the way you are,” Doyoung coos as he stands up and hugs his husband from behind.

“I know babe, you told me before, but I’m doing this for myself,” he smiles,” but thanks for reassuring me.”

~•~

“Hey babe, I’m back from the gym,” Johnny yells out as he enters the house.

He drops his bag by the front door and takes off his shoes.

“I’m in here,” Doyoung calls out from the kitchen.

As Johnny makes his way to the kitchen, the air becomes filled with something sweet.

“What are you making,” he questions as he walks behind Doyoung and wraps his arms around his waist.  
“I’m trying out a new recipe for my side business,” he hums as he frosts a red velvet cupcake,” wanna try?”

Johnny bites his lip as he looks at the delicious cupcake in his husband’s hand.  
 _“Is it worth breaking your diet for_ ,”Johnny thinks as Doyoung puts down the cupcake and starts a new one.

He’s been doing so good lately. Johnny is proud at how he’s stuck to his diet and workout plan for the past four months, he’s lost over 20 pounds.

“Oh hell, one cupcake won’t hurt,” he smiles.

He grabs the cupcake from the rack and begins to bite into it. He holds back a moan as he chews the moist cupcake.

“So... how is it,” Doyoung ask finishing up frosting the cupcake batch.  
“It’s like heaven on earth,” Johnny moans out.  
“Well while you have sex with your cupcake, I’m going to go change my clothes so we can go out to eat,” he laughs.

Doyoung runs up stairs as Johnny finishes up his cupcake. He goes over to trash can and he notices how Doyoung left a bowl of frosting on the counter. He goes over to it and dips his fingers in it. He moans out in pleasure as the frosting melts in his mouth. He grabs the spoon next to the bowl and get a spoon full of frosting.

“Fuck,” he breathes out as he shovels his third spoonful of frosting in his mouth.  
“Hey babe, ready to go,” Doyoung ask as he comes down the stairs.

Johnny drops the spoon and looks up at Doyoung,” yeah.”

Doyoung and Johnny walk out to the car and drives to the restaurant. The ride is silent as Johnny panics wondering if Doyoung saw him.

Doyoung pulled up in front of the restaurant and they both got out. They walk inside and get seated immediately.

“I see you enjoyed my cupcake a bit too much,” Doyoung chuckles as he wipes crumbs from the corner of his mouth.  
“Thanks,” he smirks.

Doyoung and him sit in silence as they flip through the menu. Johnny’s mouth waters as he looks at all the food he used to indulge in.

Their waitress comes to the table and places a basket of bread on the table with their drinks. Johnny bites his lip as he tries to resist taking the buttery bread and stuffing his face with it.

“Are you all ready to order,” she ask as she pulls out her pen and paper.

“Yes we are,” Doyoung smiles,” I would like the fried shrimp poppers for an appetizer, and for for my entree I would like the fried cheese double cheese burger with cheesy bacon fries.”

Johnny chews his lip as he listens to Doyoung’s order.

“He never orders that much, is he trying to tempt me,” Johnny thinks as the waitress turns to him.

“I would like the lemon grilled salmon with asparagus,” Johnny mumbles.  
“Ok,” the waitress smiles toothless,” I’ll bring y’all’s appetizers out soon.”

She walks back to the kitchen to put our order in.

“So how’s working out,” Doyoung questions as he takes a sip of his water.  
“It’s good! I really feel better working out and eating healthy. I missed my old body and I’m so glad I’m loosing the weight,” Johnny fake smiles.

Johnny is happy knowing that he’s getting his old body back, but he misses eating any and everything he wanted. He lowkey misses his plush stomach and thick thighs and how Doyoung used to grab them. To be honest, Johnny feels insecure being skinny, but hes scared to tell Doyoung because he might be mad.

“Here’s your appetizer,” the waitress smiles as she places the plate on the table.  
“Thanks,” Doyoung flashes her a quick smiles as she walks over to another table.

Doyoung begins to dig in to the fried shrimp and Johnny’s mouth waters.

“Do you want to try some,” Doyoung offers.  
“No thanks,” Johnny sighs.  
“Well more for me,” Doyoung giggles as he begins to dig in.

Doyoung moans as he eats the shrimp. The fried lightness of the shrimp and the tangy sauce tickles his taste buds.

Johnny sighs and plays on his phone as he sees Doyoung enjoying the fried shrimp.

“Did you order all those food to tempt me to break my diet,” Johnny blurts out.  
Doyoung looks up and shakes his head,” oh my god no! I would never do that to you.”

Doyoung lied, he did do that to tempt him. He wants Johnny to break his diet, he wants him to gain the weight back, he wants to stuff his husband till he can’t move.

“You’re right, I’m so sorry I would ever accuse you of something like that,” Johnny apologizes.  
“No you have all the rights to be mad, I should be more considerate and be a good advocate to help you during this time,” he atones.

The waitress comes out and brings their dishes. Doyoung and Johnny thank her and she goes to another table to help them.

Dinner is silent and they both dig in to their dishes. Johnny steals looks at Doyoung as he eats his burger. He sees how the cheese stretches from the burger. He looks at how the grease from the bacon and cheese glisten on his fries when he puts some in his mouth.

To surpress Johnny’s cravings he looks down at his sad and pathetic dinner.

~•~

Johnny is in shock at how Doyoung ate all of that.

“That was amazing, Doyoung breathes out.

“Are you all considering the desert?”  
“Yes, I would like the chocolate lava cake,” Doyoung says.  
“Ok, I’ll soon be back with that and your check,” she grins.

“Can you handle that,” Johnny ask worrisome.  
“Yes, I have a lot of room left,” Doyoung lies.

He didn’t think his plan out thoroughly. He was the one the ended up stuffed. He discreetly unzips his pants and lets out a sigh of relief.

“Here’s the chocolate lava cake and the check,” the waitress smiles,” have a good night.”

She walks away and Doyoung digs into the chocolate cake. Johnny watches in awe as he takes a forkful of the moist cake into his mouth and chews it. He sees the chocolate ooze out of the center and he bites his lip.

“I’m going to go pay,” Johnny shakes his head to get him out of his thoughts.  
“Ok, I’ll be finishing up my cake,” Doyoung smiles with frosting and crumbs around his mouth.

Johnny chuckles at the site as he get up and grabs the check. He walks to the hostess stand and payes for Doyoung and his dinner. He signed the check and left a tip and he walks back over to the table. He notices Doyoung has finished the cake and he’s wiping his face.

“Ready to go,” Johnny questions.  
“Yes, but you drive, I’m to stuffed to drive,” Doyoung laughs as he stroke his swollen abdomen.

Doyoung gets up from the chair and Johnnys eyes trail down to extended stomach. Doyoung has such a small frame, his taut stomach makes him look like he’s about to pop a baby out.

Johnny wraps his arm around his waist and they walk to the car together. They both get into the car and Johnny starts it. He begins to drive off as Doyoung rubs his overfed stomach.

“I think it’s mad at me,” Doyoung groans as his stomach growls really loudly.  
“I told you that was too much,” Johnny chuckles to himself.  
“Ha ha ha funny,” Doyoung sarcastically mumbles as he holds his stomach.

Johnny pulls into the garage and turns off the engine. Doyoung and him get out the car and go inside.

“I’m going to bed and falling into a food coma,” he burps as he removes his shoes and goes up to his bed.  
“Ok, I’ll be down here having some mixed nuts,” Johnny smiles unenthusiastically.

~•~

Johnny sat at the table snacking on his bland nuts sighing. He glanced over at the cake stand with Doyoung’s cupcakes and his mouth waters.

“Snap out of it John, you’re doing so well,” he whispers to himself.

Johnny gets up to get a glass of water. He sits his glass down and walks over to the cake stand. He looks down at his stomach as it lets out a low growl.

“Actually, one won’t hurt,” he smirks.

Johnny opens the container and takes out a cupcake. He peels back the cupcake wrapper and bites into it. He quickly polishes it off and subconsciously reaches for another one.

~•~

Johnny balls up the cupcake wrapper and reaches for another cupcake. His hands touch the cool plastic of the empty container and he retracts his hand in shock.

“Oh my god, did I eat all of those?”

Johnny looks around at the empty balled up wrappers around him.

“Fuck,” he mumbles.

He hears his stomach growl and he sighs,” since I already broke my diet, let’s just count it as a cheat day.”

Johnny goes into the cabinet and begins to eat. He mindlessly stuffs his face with every edible thing he could find in the cabinet and soon moves onto the fridge.

He pops open leftover containers and indulge in them one by one, not bothering to warm them up. He drank thousands of calories of melted down ice cream with a whole container of raw cookie dough. He chugged a gallon of milk to settle his stomach then he continued eating. He just kept eating and eating and Johnny’s stomach just felt like an endless pit.

~•~

Johnny lets out a burp as he slumps against the now empty fridge. He tried to get up but his overstuffed stomach was in the way. He pulls up his already ridden up shirt and looks at his stomach. His hands trace the top of the stuffed stomach where the skin is smooth and tight like a drum. His stomach is perfectly rounded out and smooth.

“Johnny,” Doyoung sleepily says as he rubs his eyes.

Johnny shoots his head up and sees Doyoung standing right above up.

“ _shit_ ,” he thinks as Doyoung’s eyes go wide.

Doyoung swallows hard as he feels a familiar heat pool in his stomach.

“Johnny-“  
“I can explain,” Johnny tears up as he cuts Doyoung off,” I was just so hungry and I couldn’t take it anymore. I got so hungry I just ate every and anything that was edible and good.”

Johnny brings his hand to his eyes as he wipes the tears from it. Doyoung sits next to him and pulls him into a hug.

“Johnny why are you crying,” Doyoung coos as he consoles the emotional boy.  
“I let you down and I let myself down,” he cries out.  
“You didn’t let me down, Johnny I don’t care what your weight is, I love you no matter what,” he rubs his back.

Johnny sniffs as he looks up at him,”I thought you were just telling me that because you’re my husband.”  
“No! Johnny you are perfect in my eyes. You are so gorgeous and beautiful. I’m so lucky I got to marry someone like you.”

Doyoung wipes Johnny’s tears and kisses his forehead.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs to bed and I’ll rub your tummy,” he smiles.

Johnny gives him a toothless grin as he sniffs. Doyoung gets up and holds out both of hands and helps Johnny off the ground. They walk upstairs together and lay down in bed.

Doyoung begins to massage Johnny’s stomach as he cuddles closely to him.

“I miss this,” Johnny sighs with content,” I missed you rubbing my stomach while I’m stuffed like a turkey. I missed indulging to the point I couldn’t move. “  
“Really? I thought you wanted your old body back,” Doyoung questions surprised.  
“That was the past, this is now,” he giggles,” I love being chubby and these past few months made me realize how much I missed it.”

Doyoung feels giddy inside as he hears those words come out his mouth. He noticed Johnny slowly drift off to sleep under the delicate touches of his fingers.

“Goodnight babe,” Johnny sleepily says as he closes his eyes.  
“Goodnight,” Doyoung says as he kisses Johnny on the cheek.

Doyoung cozies up to him as Johnny falls into a food coma. Doyoung is so happy that he got his husband back.


End file.
